Inn of the Dead
' Inn of the Dead' is the eighth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The Orleans Inn in Cape Cod, Mass., was once a getaway spot for gangsters and bootleggers (and a house of ill repute) during the roaring twenties. The problem is, some of them never left! The claims are interesting: ghosts of naked women, candles lighting on their own, glasses sliding off tables, hauntings by two separate men who hanged themselves and doors opening and closing. The freakiest claim is of Room 5, where two separate guests have checked in and then been driven to the point of insanity inside the room. That's weird. Some of the claims can easily be debunked, but the mental illness and apparitions are intriguing. The good news is Britt and Joe Chin are able to pitch in on this investigation. Jason and Grant hit Room 5, trying to figure out what would drive 2 people to madness. It feels like a grandmother's house … until a faint woman's scream comes the closet area. In the basement, Britt and Joe check out the scene of Paul the kitchen worker's suicide with a full spectrum camera. The ghost was quiet, but there was a shadow passing back and forth in front of a window- but when they got closer it stopped. Kris and Amy speak out to the spirit of Hannah in room 4. They hear a rustling sound from the guest bathroom. It's the curtain moving! So they do the flashlight test, asking Hannah a question and BOOM! Right away the light goes on. Can she turn it off? It goes off. A full-on conversation ensues- and Hannah reveals she was hurt by a customer, she's not the only ghost in the inn, and there is someone moving upstairs as they speak! Kris and Amy run upstairs but there's no one there! What the hell is going on in this place?? Joe and Britt head to the tavern to debunk the moving glass claim, but they can't. Are they ready to call it paranormal? No. So they move on to room 5, where they confirm there are no abnormal EMF readings. An EVP session ensues, and they hear a bang in the bathroom but didn't get much of a response to any questions. While Steve and Tango are checking out the basement the heating unit kicks on, throwing some high EMF at them. This could easily make someone get that eerie feeling. Paul isn't talking, and it seems that people reporting claims could simply be affected by EMFs and the history rather than reality. Now it's show time in the lobby. Grant and Jason say goodnight to Paul, hoping he'll respond and they wait for the dancing naked lady to appear. Grant sees a shadow rush behind the cameraman- it passed 3 times and there was no way it was headlights from a car! So they head to the dining room and hear a mumbling sound. Like a guy is trying to talk to them! At the reveal, the owner, Ryan Mass, reveals that the walls in room 5 were soundproofed, so that scream Jason and Grant heard was probably louder than they realized! Then new evidence comes forward that Steve and Tango were not alone in their investigation of the cupola. A voice was caught saying either "let me out" or "get me down" (that would make sense given someone hanged himself up there). Ryan seems shocked upon seeing the flashlight conversation! Don't forget, Grant assures him, these spirits are just people. There's nothing to fear. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes